Made to Fight- Born to Slay
by amzer
Summary: Angel-Dark Angel Crossover. AU. Choter 2 added Jan. 14. Angel is in Seattle over two decades after the death of his love. Max is just trying to keep her life together.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Made to Fight, Born to Slay  
  
Chapter: 1, Not Another Chance Encounter  
  
Author: Andra Marie  
  
Rating: PG 13  
  
Genre: Drama, Action/Adventure  
  
AU: Buffy was never brought back by Willow. Angel never slept with Darla.  
  
Setting: About 20 years into the future, post-Pulse Seattle.  
  
Summary: Two decades after the death of his love, Angel is now faced with the new challenge of Max.  
  
Spoilers: Angel, seasons 1, 2, and the opening scene of Heartthrob.  
  
Dark Angel season 1, plus Designate This.  
  
A/N: An Angel/ Dark Angel crossover. Not really sure where this is going to go, but hopefully somewhere good. This first chapter is short, because I really need to work on my other fic, but I want to get the beginning out of the way.  
  
Email me with your feedback! angel_chic101@hotmail.com  
  
My Fanfic site: http://expage.com/page/baff  
  
Feedback: This is a must! I will absolutely DIE without it!  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
The street was dark and empty. Not many people were ever out late at night; few could afford a taxi and the public transit ended hours ago. No, it wasn't the safest place to be at the moment, but then again, what was? Off in the distance sirens were blaring, probably just the sector police. The stench of garbage radiated from everywhere. Seattle was such a mess- he wasn't even sure why he came. The Pulse had devastated this city. A place once run by geeks with laptops and a Starbucks at every corner was now one of the poorest in the nation. Rebuilding was a slow process, one which Seattle appeared to have barely begun.  
  
He stopped suddenly.  
  
"What do you want?" He clenched his fist, preparing to fight.  
  
A small man in a dark trench coat that didn't quite fit him stepped out of the shadows and onto the street.  
  
"Well, Angel, I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"I'm not exactly in the talking mood, Whistler."  
  
The last time he had seen Whistler was the first day he actually felt like he could do something. He had shown him his future love, then a naïve teenager who had no idea what the future had in store for her. He saw her first encounter with a vampire. She made him want to help- to make something of his eternity.  
  
"The name's Fallon, now. And you're never in the talking mood anyway. I'm here to help you Angel, again. Giving you what, a fourth or fifth chance?"  
  
"I don't need your help." He said through clenched teeth.  
  
"I believe you do. You turned you back on them, and they are willing to give you another shot. Be thankful."  
  
"Be thankful for what???? She died, and I wasn't there."  
  
Angel was screaming now in a fit of rage. He always got this way when he though about her and what happened to her. His love had died, and he wasn't there. She had saved him, and he couldn't save her. For some reason, he thought that the Powers that Be should have let him known. They should've given Cordelia a vision to let him know to be there, with her. Now she was gone forever, and he was stuck in this world, now torn into shambles.  
  
When Angel had come back from Tibet, he thought that he was better, maybe even ready to move on with his life. But after a few months, he knew he couldn't do it anymore; he couldn't keep fighting for a cause he wasn't even sure he believed in anymore. What was the point of fighting and to achieve his Shanshu when he didn't have her to share it with? Angel soon left L.A., and the entire continent for that matter. He spent the next eight years traveling the world- something he hadn't done for nearly a hundred years. It had all drastically changed since he had been there. When the Pulse hit in 2009, though, Angel came back to the States. He tried to find Cordelia, Gunn, Wesley, and Fred, but it was fruitless. The world was in shambles, and it was easy for people to get lost in the shuffle.  
  
"Don't blame them for her death, Angel."  
  
Angel muttered something under his breath which Fallon didn't really care to know.  
  
"There is a new one, Angel."  
  
"A new slayer?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What's that have to do with me?"  
  
"It's got everything to do with you."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"This one is different. She's already stronger and a better fighter that any others. Her life is already torn. You can help her, guide her."  
  
"Haven't I heard that somewhere before? "  
  
"You still have a lot to gain, Angel. Meet me here tomorrow." Fallon threw a piece of paper at Angel. "If you're still strong enough."  
  
With that, Fallon left, leaving Angel standing on the street staring at the piece of paper at his feet. Angel picked it up slowly; it had an address on it, somewhere in Sector 8, he thought.  
  
If you're still strong enough.   
  
Buffy had one told him that being strong was fighting- it was hard, and it was everyday.  
  
Was he still strong enough? 


	2. A Dream Is Not A Wish Your Heart Makes

Made to Fight, Born to Slay: Chapter 2  
  
'A Dream is Not a Wish Your Heart Makes'  
  
Spoilers: I suppose I should add "Bag'em" and "Proof of Purchase."  
  
But Alec doesn't make a deal with White, and Logan never found the Manticore doctor.  
  
Setting: The night after Chapter 1  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________  
  
  
  
Max rode around Seattle for what felt like ages, but was probably only an hour or two. She was sitting at stoplight, revving her Ninja, waiting for it to change, probably thinking more than she should. She was thinking of a dream that she just had, which is what caused her to be riding around at such an ungodly hour.  
  
All she saw in her dream were flashes of people's (or so she thought) faces. There was something wrong with them, though. Their eyes had an odd, yellow-ish tint and their eyes were sunken into the foreheads. They had strange teeth, almost fangs, like Joshua. It was like she was standing in the middle of a circle, spinning, and they just kept whizzing around her. The spinning got faster and faster, and Max tried to yell, but to no avail.  
  
There was something about the dream, though, that felt almost real. Max tried to shake the thought. The people must've been some kind of transgenics, she thought to herself.  
  
Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of screaming coming from the street to her right.  
  
"LET ME GO! PLEASE!" She heard some woman yell.  
  
Max turned the corner on another badly lit street /aren't they all? / and found a woman being pressed up against the side of building by a larger, over-powering man. When he heard her motorcycle engine he immediately turned around.  
  
It was one of the people—or things, from her dream. She gave it a swift roundhouse kick with her left leg, causing him to fall back, away from the woman. She took off, running as fast as her heels would let her. Max thought she looked like a hooker, but that didn't matter.  
  
After he got over the shock of being kicked and regrouping, he tried to attack Max. He stuck out his right fist in an attempt to punch her in the face, but Max grabbed his arm and used it to flip him over top of her.  
  
She turned her around to face his back and scanned the back of his neck for a barcode.  
  
/If it isn't another transgenic, what is it? It doesn't seem to have any metal implants or anything. I don't want to hurt him-I want to know what he is. But if it's a fight he wants, it's a fight he's gonna get. /  
  
He soon spun around and tried to kick her legs out from under her, to which Max promptly jumped in the air. When she landed, she landed to good kicks in his chest, and he fell to the ground. A startled look came from his eyes.  
  
"You--- You're a----a--- slayer." He said as he quickly backed away from Max.  
  
"Sorry, think you've got the wrong girl." As Max spoke, it was already running down the street, away from Max.  
  
/What the hell was that? And what the hell is a Slayer? /  
  
Max got back on her bike and rode towards what she hoped to be her answers.  
  
/Logan will probably be up now, anyway. Up with Asha, working for her little group or radicals. They seem to be spending lots of nights together. /  
  
As Max rode out of view, Fallon and Angel stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"See Angel, aren't you glad she came?" he said, almost in an 'I told you so' tone.  
  
"Yeah, she fought well, but why didn't she stake him?"  
  
"Because she didn't know what it was. She fought something that she didn't know."  
  
"She doesn't know that she's the Slayer yet?"  
  
"No, she doesn't. She's a harder person to talk with than you. But she'll know, soon enough." Always illusive. He could dangle crumbs of information, but never tell you the whole story. It was up to you to handle the rest.  
  
"So you want me to help her." It was half question, half statement.  
  
He was finally coming around, willing to go back to fighting for the good team again.  
  
"That's pretty much the gist of it."  
  
"So how am I supposed to find her again?"  
  
/So I really am going to do this again. Go and help the Slayer, fight for the Powers that be. It seems that they at least have a niche cut out for me. 'The one who fights with the Slayer.' But I'm not going to fall in love with this one. I'm not going to fall in love again. /  
  
"Don't worry about it. You'll find each other." Those were Fallon's parting words. He turned and walked away, leaving Angel alone. He had been alone a lot in the past years, but now he had a purpose. He had no idea, though, what his new purpose would bring for him.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Ma'am, there's a problem." The vampire that had run away from Max was now in his lair, the basement of an old, abandoned factory.  
  
"What is it?" A tall woman with short, sandy blonde hair, icy blue eyes, and an all-leather outfit on gave him a quizzical look.  
  
"There's a new Slayer."  
  
"Oh.. well then, she will just have to be dealt with, appropriately. Are you sure she's the Slayer? Last I heard, the Slayer was locked away in England. Had been for over twenty years.  
  
"Yes Ma'am. She fought well, better than any normal human could."  
  
"Well, her appearance won't change things. We've done it once, and we can do it again, with or without a Slayer." She seemed determined not to let the appearance of a new Slayer hinder her plans. No, they would go as scheduled.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: I am so hoping I got this right. :-\  
  
If like what you've read, I can email you when it's updated (I saw someone else do this w/their fic and it's a good idea.). angel_chic101@hotmail.com or sleep_rox@email.com  
  
My fanfic site: http://expage.com/page/baff 


End file.
